


In the Shine of Fireworks

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Series: New Year's One-shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shine of the fireworks, the new year suddenly didn't seem that bad already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shine of Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing... :P  
> Sorry for language mistakes, English's not my first language.  
> Note that my character's don't do underage drinking. This is an AU where they're 18 and still one big family and in my country 18-year-olds can drink, so...  
> Some OCness might occur, so sorry.

It was December 31st, 23.25.

Sakura, as actually almost whole Konoha, was at the greatest and hugest party Naruto could throw without Tsunade killing him for it.

In the beginning it was actually quite decent, but as the time neared the awaited midnight, it was turning wilder and wilder. She actually didn't see Naruto for good half an hour and secretly hoped it had nothing to do with Hinata's disappearance. Not that she didn't wish for them to be happy, or for Hinata to finally have the boy of her dreams, just that... ew.

It was, however, impossible for her to deny the fact that Kakashi was very obviously in a relationship with Anko, which creeped her out far more than the possibility of Naruto and Hinata dating, since Anko-sensei was currently perched on Kakashi's lap, wrapped in his arms as she forced more of the "slightly-alcoholic" punch down her throat.

So, thoroughly creeped out and actually bored because _every_ one of her friends was already having fun with someone else and Sakura wasn't the dancing type, she stalked off.

The party was taking place in a huge hall of a building she didn't even know that existed before, so she found the stairs leading up onto the upper balcony to take a look at the mayhem from up there.

Just as she was about to lean over the railing, she noticed a shadow at one of the windows on the other side of the balcony.

Her ninja insticts kicking in, she pretended to return to the staircase, instead vanishing in the shadows. There she crouched, watching the person.

It seemed to be... drinking.

Oh well, maybe it was just some loner avoiding the havoc down there as she was.

Assured with this, she slipped out of her hiding place, determined to confront this person for the lack of anything else to do.

As she closed in, the person visibly tensed.

Once she was standing barely few paces away, she finally recognized him.

Sasuke.

Well, who _else_ would be sitting up there drinking instead of having fun with everyone else?

"Hey."

He raised his head slightly, silverly light from outside reflecting in his slightly glazed obsidian eyes as they focused on her.

"Hi."

She wasn't sure what to say. Sasuke waited for a while until he obviously got bored with waiting for her to say something and drank from the bottle he had beside him instead.

Sakura grimaced when the scent of his drink hit her nose. "I never thought you to be the drinking type, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snorted tilting his head back and resting it against the window-frame. "Me nethier, really," he said lowly. "But this stuff..." he raised the bottle. "It's delicious." He looked at her thoughtfully for a while, before his lips curled into a slight smirk and he shoved the bottle in her direction. "Want some?"

Sakura watched him with narrowed eyes. He was obviously tipsy, if not outright drunk, but unlike some people drinking seemed to somehow... soften Sasuke. Smoothen the edges that made him asshole in eyes of most. But he was still that dark, brooding Sasuke that was also incredibly handsome in moonlight.

This was probably the reason it was a soft okay that escaped Sakura's lips just moments after.

Sasuke's smirk widened a bit and he wagged the bottle slightly.

Sighing, she took it, curling up on the other side of the window-frame.

Sasuke just raised a curious brow at her bold invasion of his seat. After her training with Tsunade she became somewhat bolder, yes, but he would probalby never get used to her no longer being incredibly shy around him.

Sakura raised a brow, too, mirroring him.

He snorted and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Problem?"

Sasuke shook his head and Sakura sipped from the bottle, savoring the taste in her mouth for a while before swallowing.

"Just the image of our team goody-goody drinking."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm legal, you know?"

Sasuke's eyes watched her maybe too intently for her comfort. "Yeah, I know."

Sakura took another drink and returned the bottle. "Where did you get such good wine anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Stole it."

Sakura raised a brow, watching him drink. "From whom?"

Sasuke smirked, handing the bottle to her. "Tsunade."

Sakur almost choked on a mouthful of wine and Sasuke burst out laughing.

This made her paused in her attempt to clear her windpipe. She never heard him laugh so... sincerely.

It made her smile as she finally got rid of the offensive liquid, immediately getting rid of the nasty feeling in her throat by drinking some more.

"She's gonna kill you, you know?" she said as she handed the wine back, her voice slightly hoarse from the choking.

He smirked. "She's not. Nor she nor Shizune will be in the condition to count the bottles, trust me."

Sakura grinned. "True."

She noticed her mind was already beginning to cloud. She really wasn't used to drinking. She honestly wondered just how did Sasuke manage to stay just tipsy, but her clouded mind wasn't able of holding onto the thought for too long.

She took the bottle from him once again and just raised it to her lips when dozens of loud voices shouted, "Ten!" below them.

They both glanced in the party's general direction, then at each other, and both smirked.

"Nine!"

Sakura drank and gave the wine to Sasuke.

"Eight!"

Sasuke smiled, drank too, and looked out of the window.

"Seven!"

Sakura looked as well. Part of the party's attendants moved outside and stood in a circle around a single person in the middle.

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

Sakura noticed Sasuke started counting silently as well.

"Two!"

This time Sakura joined Sasuke in counting. His eyes met hers.

"One!"

Sasuke smirked, extending the hand that didn't hold the wine bottle.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Sakura took it.

Next to them, outside the window, someone started fireworks. They shot into the sky, exploding in blossoms of blue, green and gold that seeped through the window, reflected on Sasuke's dark eyes and painted his pale skin like colourful bruises.

She always thought he was really handsome in moonlight, but in the shine of the fireworks, with that dark smirk on his face...

"Happy new year."

She blinked, his voice breaking her daze.

"Happy new year," she replied.

Sasuke's smirk widened at her dreamy voice. She rolled her eyes and snatched the wine bottle from his grasp, drinking deeply and then looking outside at the fireworks once more.

She felt Sasuke squeeze her hand slightly.

In the shine of the fireworks, the new year itself didn't look that bad, either...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year.


End file.
